


Chief's Chair, The

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Because it's your chair, it's a Chief of Staff's chair." That's right honey, I'm not just your discount warehouse variety chair, I've got statesmanship and prestige.





	Chief's Chair, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Chief's Chair**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Fear not, payment continues on MY reality check, they are still yours.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Seventh in the Inanimate objects series. Previously..."The Sheets Say...", "Behind the door", "Carpet burn", "Top Drawer Tidbits", "Razor Sharp" and "Tough Teddy Talk". Each stands on it's own however.

**Rating:** TEEN

**Summary:** "Because it's your chair, it's a Chief of Staff's chair." That's right honey, I'm not just your discount warehouse variety chair, I've got statesmanship and prestige.

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

"Hey."

"Horses eat it." He swivels me around so he can see her standing in the doorway.

"Very funny, are you finished for the night?"

"Almost."

"You know I've always wondered what I would look like in that chair." She steps further into the room, standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why don't you knock yourself out while I get my stuff together."

"No I can't."

"Why not?" he looks puzzled.

"Because it's your chair, it's a Chief of Staff's chair."

That's right honey, I'm not just your discount warehouse variety chair, I've got statesmanship and prestige.

"Don't be stupid I've sat in the Oval before."

"You haven't?" she eases herself into me and ...

*Uugghh* she's wiggling her bum around getting comfortable.

"I have and it's as close to the real thing as I'll ever get."

"This chair is kind of squishy."

Well thank you, I can't hear that enough, that really jells with my statesmanship reputation.

"I had a dream the other night about you and I having sex in that chair in the Oval."

"You wouldn't be the first one."

"To have that dream?"

"To have sex in that chair."

"Oh... oh... ooooooohhh, so many unwanted mental images." She scrunches her eyes shakes her head and swivels me around in circles like a 5 year old would.

Did I mention I wasn't bought in a toy store either or that I get dizzy.

"You won't be able to walk straight now." He says when she stops.

"I know, instant drunkenness." Ok so now she is really dragging down the aura in here.

"Bout as close as I get anymore."

"Would it be too much if I was to put my feet up on the desk?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"I'm beginning to regret saying you could sit in it now."

So tell me is this a new chair or is it second hand like the one in the Oval?" she grins devilishly.

"No I believe it is brand new."

"So what say we break it in and christen it."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because we promised the bed and I wouldn't want to disappoint it."

~*~

"Is he in?" CJ asks Margaret the next morning.

"He's in with the President, you can go in and wait."

"Thanks."

Oh no, alone in the room with this woman, help, help me.

God here she comes slumping herself into me, feet up on the desk, running her hands across my leather.

"All I need now is one of Toby's cigars." She says out loud to herself.

"Sir'I'm not going to argue with you."

Oh this is sweet, she's busted' B U S T E D !!

"Leo I didn't know you promoted CJ to Chief of Staff."

CJ practically throws herself out of me and back to the side of the desk where she belongs.

"No, but she has taken a liking to my chair Sir."

"I'm very sorry Mr. President, Leo."

"You didn't dissolve any trade agreements or start any wars while you were there did you?" The President jokes.

"No Sir."

"It's no problem CJ, you should stop by the Oval sometime and have a try out of my chair."

"Thank you Sir that won't be necessary."

"All right then."

"I should... be going." She points to the door.

"What did you want to see Leo about?" The President calls after her.

"Nothing that can't wait till later."

~*~

Midnight (otherwise known as later.)

He leans back into me, taking off his glasses and sliding them onto his desk.

"Didn't think you'd show your face in here for a while."

"I happen to know for a fact that The President went to the residence an hour and a half ago and Sam, Toby, Josh and Margaret have all gone home."

"So?"

"So I thought we could christen the chair."

"You're unstoppable you know that."

"Persistent." She grabs some cushions from the lounge.

"What are you doing?"

"Just setting things up, you have to be higher than the arm rests or we can't do this."

"I'm not sure I want to do this." He says sitting back down on the three pillows.

"Oh come on." She straddles him taking off her jacket and working her way down the buttons of her blouse.

"Are your feet on the floor?" she asks as he kisses her neck.

"CJ what the hell?"

"Spin the chair." She breathes.

"You'll get dizzy and fall off." That I'd pay good money to see.

"Spin." She says massaging his crotch through his pants. Weak... he does exactly what she says.

CJ throws her head back as Leo trails kisses down her breastplate to the edge of her bra.

"Oh yeah." She moans

"Good?" he mumbles into her skin.

"Oh yeah, no, going to fall over."

That hit the ground together with a crash, ending up in a tangle of bodies and me, me who now has a broken wheel thanks to her.

"Hello?" a female voice calls from outside the office.

"Shit that's Donna." Leo scrambles to his hands a knees and eventually pulls CJ who is seeing stars to the couch.

"Hello?" Donna calls again.

"How many of you are in the room Leo? Because I'm seeing six." CJ giggles.

"Fix yourself up." Leo hisses doing up her blouse buttons.

In the meantime I lay battered and bruised on the floor, I think I have a rip in my leather.

"Leo." Donna knocks on the door.

Donna, I remember Donna now, this is a chick who I can identify with. Donna get in here now !

"Yeah Donna." He calls.

"What happened here?" she ask surveying the room, CJ coming down from a spinning room and me on the floor.

Donna has that friend Curtis, the chair doctor. Take me away Donna, away from these mad people to a better place.

"Leo got drunk and fell off his chair." CJ laughs.

"Leo!" Donna says astonished.

"I'm not drunk, I haven't had a drink Donna. CJ took a little power trip in my chair and it went to her head and she came crashing back to reality."

"You've broken a wheel."

"Yeah and for about 10 minutes back there someone stopped payment on CJ's reality check."

"I'll take this to Curtis if you like." She delicately picks me up. I am outta here, hell this is going to be a holiday for me. Good riddance.

"Thanks Donna I'd appreciate that." She limps me out of the office.

"You know, I took the Presidents chair about two weeks ago, same thing. Mrs. Bartlet was sitting on the couch when I came in, I think she was worried the President might have hurt himself. He said it was a bit wobbly before it broke."

"His chair is second hand Donna, mine is brand new."


End file.
